Leon the Demon Fox
"I don't know why I became into the good side when Ryan was created and I've became his Inner personality, maybe everyone has light and darkness inside themselves. I wish my father can understand that..." ~Leon the Demon Fox Powers, Weapons & Fears. Powers Darkness with this power *Replicas- Can make clones with this power to trick his enemies. *Pierce- A powerful spear attack, the chances for critical damage are high. Personality *Split Personalities- Leon having the Soul Bracelets on his wrists, one with an emerald gem and another with a sapphire gem, the emerald gem holds Ryan, Leon's fake form, as the sapphire gem holds Ramek, Leon's Nobody. Other *Chaos Energy- Chaos Control only. *Fire- That he is a Yoko, he can control many fire abilities. *Flight- Being part Spirit Being gives him an additional ability, and his ability allows him to fly. Weapons *Golgotha- Basically Leon's version of Ryan's katana, Raitou, although he rarely uses this weapon. Relationships Sora "Ryan" Kurai Vincent Kurai Darangel the Litemon Biography Dark Past Leon use to live in a planet called Planet Jex. He used to been evil and cold-hearted, the he enjoys to kill. Years later, After meeting a swordsman that shows his future, which isn't a pretty sight. Then he starts to think that all the innocent lives that died was saddening, then he talks to his father, Lucius that if they could stop killing people then take their souls to make Heartless, Lucius then thinks if he's betraying him then shoots him with a Death Shard but his sister, Alisa took the shot, killing her and making Leon upset he leaved his father. Sealed away Later on far away, the swordsman reappears to ask him if he could join him, but he didn't trust the swordsman one bit. So the two battled but Leon was no match for him then got defeated. Then the swordsman touches his chest with his sword then took his soul into a jewel in a amethyst jewel made from his sword then attached it into a bracelet, then puts it on his right wrist, transforming him into Ryan . Then puts a faded saphhire bracelet to his left wrist for some unknown reason. Then he teleports Leon/Ryan to Mobius. Reawoken When Ryan saw his best friends Frost Kōri and Jack Kenshiki wwas about to be beaten by powerful Heartless his father sended, he was in rage that his amethyst bracelet glows then Ryan teleports into a white room then saw Leon all transparent, he told him not to worry about his friends as time stopped. Ryan was all confused but Leon told him all about himself and that he is his Inner personality. Then he told Ryan if he wants him to come out, he says "Raise your right arm then shout out: Watashi rirīsu anata, Leon!" Then both of them disappears from the white room, then Ryan appears back into the scene where Frost and Jack are at, then Ryan did what Leon said then he gets covered in a red barrar, then shatters like glass then Leon finally returns. Quotes "I am Leon Kurai the Yoko, or Demon Fox..." ~Introducing himself. "If you think I am some dark form to Ryan Kurai, then you are completely mistaken. I'm his Inner personality, we both are polar opposites, appearance, personality, anything else would be different" ~Discussing about his difference to him and Ryan. "Dare talk to Darangel like that again, and I will break you....." ~Threatening to someone if they insulted Darangel. Gallery Coming soon. Category:TheJayMaster's creations Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Yokos Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Inners Category:Foxes Category:Immortals Category:Anti Heroes